


Movie Night Gone Dirty

by FinnleyPotterlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnleyPotterlock/pseuds/FinnleyPotterlock
Summary: Crime has come to a stand still, and John and Sherlock have taken to binging mystery movies late into the night.Tonight, however, Sherlock has taken it upon himself to buy a rather special film, in hopes of taking their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Movie Night Gone Dirty

"What's this one about?" John asked, plopping himself down on the couch. Sherlock smiled softly as his boyfriend snuggled up against him, sliding the bowl over to his lap.

"Murder at a dinner party." He said, thinking giddy about the more important detail he'd just left out. He slipped his arm around John's waist as the opening credits began to play.

"Tacky." John scrunched his nose and popped a handful of kernels in his mouth.

They focused their attention to the screen in silence, squeezing the other's hand or waist every now and then. The movie started off like your stereotypical murder mystery. A group of guests are invited to a dinner party at a mystery host's mansion, a storm cuts out the power, a knife ends up in the host's back. All that cheesy stuff. 

In all honesty, it was really stupid, and Sherlock could feel John dozing off in his arms. He grew annoyed at the overly lengthy opening, and with the man who recommended the movie. He'd only chosen this particular film because the lead actor looked strikingly similar to John.

After another 10 minutes of boring nonsense, Sherlock began to consider turning it off. As he was reaching for the remote, however, the scene he'd been waiting for finally came on. 

The lead actor and a tall man with short, messy auburn hair had snuck off to an empty bedroom in the mansion, and we're now making out and grinding like 2 animals in heat. Starting off as your average spicy movie scene, just with 2 men instead.

"This might just be the only thing worth watching in this entire-" John was cut off as the boxers came off, and nothing was censored in the slightest. 

Sherlock smirked and shifted as he felt his blood start to flow down. He turned to observe John's reaction, who currently seemed to be at a loss for words.

He seemed to recover, however, when a rather wanton cry came from the television, and whipped his head to give Sherlock a flustered glare.

"You are SUCH an arse!" He spluttered.

" You said to buy a movie for tonight. " Sherlock set the popcorn bowl aside and ran his hand up and down along John's waist.

"I said a movie, Sherlock, not a porno!" John's face was now flushed a deep shade of red, and Sherlock only needed a quick glance at his sleep trousers to know his little plan was working. 

" A porno technically is a move. " He craned his neck down to murmur against John's lips before pulling him up into a gentle kiss. He could feel John rolling his eyes before kissing back and hooking his arms around Sherlock's neck.

" You're insufferable. " He groaned, pulling away for air. 

" You love it. " Sherlock slipped his hand up John's t-shirt, stroking just above his waistband. He smiled as he felt a light shudder run through John and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Bedroom?" He hummed softly. John fidgeted silently a moment, but next thing he knew, Sherlock was being awkwardly dragged down to hover over him.

" Too far away. " John rushed out and pulled Sherlock down into a rough kiss. Sherlock groaned and got to quick work on their clothes. They only unglued themselves to toss clothes aside, immediately dipping back down. They both groaned, John biting down on Sherlock's lip, hips grinding.

" Wait-" Sherlock pulled away, John whining in protest, and stretched to pull the end table drawer open. He rummaged around and sat back, a bottle of lube in his hands. He wiggled it back and forth, giving John a stupid grin.

"Strawberry lube?" John raised a brow. 

" Strawberry mango lube. " Sherlock popped the cap open and squeezed a glob into his hand. 

"What's even the point of that? It's not like I need lube to suck you-" John yelped and tensed up as the cold gel was pressed over his rear. He let out a small embarrassed groan as Sherlock ran his fingers over his hole, and reached up to tug him down into another heavy kiss. Sherlock positioned himself awkwardly over john, resting his weight on an elbow and wrapping his other hand around John's cock. He moved slowly, keeping his grip light and teasing his fingers over John's ass. He jolted as teeth dug into his lower lip as the taste of copper filled his mouth.

"Hurry up." John growled, a little blood smearing his own lips. Sherlock smirked and picked the pace up only slightly.

"What's the magic word?" He leaned down to whisper in John's ear. 

" Fuck you. " John let his head fall back into the cushions, grimacing.

" We can't fuck until I hear the magic word. " He gave John's cock a short, firm pump, feeling his own twitch at the desperate whine John tried to stifle. John tilted his head to the side, nearly burying it into the back of the couch, and Sherlock heard him mumble.

"I can't hear you." He slowed his movements, smirking down at John while he glared back up at him. 

" Please. " He huffed quietly, face flushing an even darker red. Sherlock wasted no time shoving his fingers in, pulling John off at a faster pace. He cut off John's cry with another sloppy kiss, teeth clashing and tongues mingling. They didn't have a clue when the door clicked open.

" Boys, I found that new cookie recip-" John and Sherlock froze, craning their necks to see Mrs.Hudson standing in the doorway, just as frozen with a steaming tray in her hands.

"...Mrs.Hudson." Sherlock gave a short, awkward nod in greeting.

"...Sherlock." She returned the gesture. Neither of them moved, while John attempted to slip down further under Sherlock to hide himself.

"Was today the day you said you were stopping by?" Sherlock slowly tried to curl himself down behind the back of the couch with John, keeping his head up above the top.

"Yes, I do believe it was. Snacks for your movie night, Sunday night at 10:00?" She slowly crouched, setting the tray on the ground and scooting it through the door. She stood just as slowly, seeming not knowing how to look anywhere else but Sherlock.

"Right. I remember now. Thank you," Sherlock cleared his throat, "For the...." He squinted at the tray.

"The cookies." Mrs.Hudson said.

"Yes. The cookies. Thank you."

"Not an issue." She began to awkwardly back herself out of the door, offering a final "Have fun, boys" before it clicked shut.

"Oh good lord. " John groaned, face buried in his hands.

" We probably should've gone to the bedroom like I said." Sherlock sighed and made an attempt to crawl back over John, running a hand over his shoulder, but he was promptly swatted away.

"Fuck you, no more. Go get the cookies." He whined and grumbled, his face still beating red as he wriggled himself back into his pajamas. Sherlock whined and tugged his own sleep pants back on before going to retrieve the abandoned tray. 

He had been so close. 


End file.
